This invention relates to a process for the production of hydrogen. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for the production of a hydrogen-rich gas from a fuel gas containing carbon monoxide and other components normally found in the product of gasification of carbonaceous materials.
The most pertinent prior art which was considered in the preparation of this patent application is listed below:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,211 issued 3/19/35 to A. Leroux. PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,850 issued 7/13/71 to N. Mazzocco. PA0 3. British Pat. No. 173,097. PA0 4. Advances in Catalysis, Vol. 14 (1963) p. 35 et seq. entitled "The Catalytic Decomposition of Formic Acid". PA0 5. Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 72, 1970, No. 8818e. PA0 6. Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 78, 1973, No. 7136k. PA0 7. Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 78, 1973, No. 110482b. PA0 8. Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 80, 1974, No. 95278k. PA0 9. Erdol u kohle 6:195 (1953) - P. Royer and F Ehrhard PA0 10. Erdol u Kohle 9:19 (1956) - P. Royer and F Ehrhard PA0 11. Journal of the Chemical Society of Japan 44(5):385 PA0 12. Journal of the Chemical Society of Japan 46(6):554 PA0 13. Journal of the Chemical Society of Japan 46(7):667 PA0 14. Journal of the Chemical Society of Japan 47(1):5